


Fiery Concerto

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Gore, Heavy Angst, Not for the faint of heart, Piano Pines Au, Possession, implied suicide, mass character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill puts on a piano concert through Stanley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters nor the composition linked on the bottom.

It wasn’t strange to hear the piano being played at night anymore, but what was strange was how _loud_  it was being played. Normally everyone was very quiet and peaceful in their piano playing to keep the tranquil feeling and let those sleeping rest. Tonight it was played loudly and enough to get one’s heart pumping.

Dipper and Mabel made their way downstairs and what they saw struck fear in their hearts.

Stan standing there in his full Mr. Mystery persona with his eyepatch on and cane leaning against the piano bench, but that wasn’t why they were afraid.

As he played there were blue flames dancing across the keys playing as well. There was a little blood on his hands that smeared across the white keys as he played- it was fresh.

“Well, well, well, well, well,” Stan laughed with a voice that was an octave too high. “Long time no see Pine Tree, Shooting Star.”

“Oh no,” Dipper breathed while putting an arm out to keep his sister back and staring up at their possessed grunkle with horror.

StanBill turned around grinned at the twins. There was blood dripping from under his eyepatch and he stared at the children with a glowing yellow eye. Meanwhile behind him the flames continued to play the music.

“Hello, kids! Welcome to the party!” StanBill said as he grabbed his cane with the bloodied hand. “You’re right on time!”

“What’d you do to our grunkle?!” Mabel demanded.

“Never you mind. Now… where’s ol’ Fordsy hiding? Down in the basement, right?”

“Hey, dudes, what’s- Mr… Pines?”

“Soos! Bill possessed Grunkle Stan and is trying to get Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper quickly explained.

StanBill sighed and said, “Look, I’m on a schedule. By the end of this… 3 minute and 6 second song I’ll get what I want… And I’ve got a full two minutes before that happens and one minute at least until Sixer comes upstairs to see what I did.”

Soos pushed the kids behind him. “Dude… run.”

“Sorry, can’t let that happen!” StanBill shouted while pointing a finger at Soos and shooting blue flames toward him.

The handyman screamed and fell to the floor to roll around, but this did nothing to kill the flames.

“Soos!” The twins shouted in alarm.

Mabel was already crying and Dipper looked to be on the verge of tears.

Soos couldn’t even shout at the kids to run for their lives because he was in so much pain.

The flames spread and before the kids can run out of the door the way is blocked and they’re left to turn and face their possessed grunkle.

StanBill took measured steps toward the twins with the cane clutched in one hand and his other hand covered in blue flames. “Who goes first?… Eenie…. meanie… minie… **Y** _ ~~o~~_ U **.** ”

He lurches forward and grabs Dipper by the arm and lifts him up.

“Dipper! Let go of my brother you evil Dorito,” Mabel shouts while kicking StanBill in the shin.

“Your wish is my command, pumpkin,” StanBill said in a mocking tone while tossing Dipper up into the air and using his cane as a baseball bat.

An audible crack could be heard from Dipper’s spine breaking upon contact with the cane accompanied by his strangled cry and a scream from his twin sister. Dipper crashed into the wall and then crumbled to the ground.

“ _Dipper!_ ”

She knelt next to him and brought him into her lap in a hug, but he was limp and his face forever in a state of pain and panic.

“Your turn, sweetheart.”

“No! You don’t get to call me that!” Mabel shouts. “You’re not my grunkle… get out!”

StanBill’s smile sent a chill up her spine. “Oh I will…  but first I have to deal with you. Time’s almost up.” He snatched her up and readjusted the cane so that he could admire it. “Y’know… I’ve always wanted to try this ever since I saw this in dimension 146… he was strong and fought until the end. When they finished him it was with a spear, but this cane should do…”

Mabel trembled with fear and stared up at the maliciously grin that twisted her grunkle’s face.

“Now be a good girl and say ah,” StanBill said as he pinched her jaw in a way that would force it open.

* * *

He hadn’t known what to expect when exiting the lab after hearing the strange and _loud_  music, but whatever it was, it wasn’t what he found.

Charred human remains of what only could be Soos lied in the middle of the floor, his nephew’s body was crumbled near the wall, and Mabel-

He dropped to his knees and threw up on the ground in front of him at the sight of what had been done to her. The cane had been forced into her mouth and went through the back of her head to pin her to the floor.

So much _blood_  and he knew it was all hers.

His tearful gaze looked up and he found his brother playing the piano, but there was blood all over him and he was getting blood all over the keys as he played while flames danced across to fill in the other notes.

“Bill,” Stanford growled while pushing himself up.

When he didn’t turn around Stanford rushed forward and grabbed his shoulder to jerk him around. His face had blood all over it and it was in his hair as well- undoubtedly Mabel’s save for some dripping from under his eyepatch.

“Nice to see ya Sixer. I’d love to stay and chat, but you took longer than expected and I want this to be over by the time this song is done. Sorry I can’t make your death longer,” StanBill said with a twisted apologetic look before he took out the pistol that had been in Stan’s jacket pocket. “Now be a good boy and say ah.”

Ford tried to keep his mouth closed, but the metal ended up in his mouth and he cursed Bill with his last breath while mentally apologizing to his family as the trigger was pulled.

As Stanford’s body dropped to the floor like a rag doll StanBill walked over the bodies and made his way down to the basement as the music continued to play upstairs. Once he found the Rift he grinned and slammed it to the ground while stomping on it for good measure.

And then Weirdmageddon had begun.

* * *

Stan woke up and his right eye hurt and when he touched it the eye was out of it’s socket. He pushed himself up and noticed blood all over him, but there were no wounds.

His stomach lurched and he made his way upstairs clumsily with aching muscles and pain overriding everything else. The house was deadly silent as he made his way upstairs and when he exited the piano was in the gift shop, but that wasn’t what sent him over the edge. It was the bodies on the ground.

“No… nonononononono,” Stan sobbed as the realization of what had happened- of what he’d done.

It was their blood that he had on his hands.

_I can’t do anything right… I can’t protect a single person I care about… not Karen, not Dipper and Mabel, not Soos, not Ford… not anyone._

“Pa was right,” he whispered to the empty air as he got the gun that was lying near his twin.

He brought the gun to his temple and took a breath before he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> Composition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpDvm1X6zG0  
> Art Inspiration: http://jimsdeadbones.tumblr.com/post/105580602267/the-dreamscape-is-collapsing


End file.
